Room Settings Tab
This is a single tab for the Dev Tools. See that page for more controls and other tabs. General controls PAGES: Brings you to the other devtool editors. Save: Saves the current effects and room settings to a file inside the region's World folder, named ROOMNAME_settings.txt Most effects are not applied instantly, and thus need to be saved, and then reloaded by dying and returning to the room to see the changes. Inherit from template: Will set the values stored in a specific template the region has to this room. Save as template: Saves the current room's settings as a template for easy re-use. Room settings menu G.O: Controls the game over sequence when the rain timer expires. * Rain: As it says on the tin. * Flood: Room will slowly fill up from its set water height. * Flood and rain: The sky is death, and the room floods * None: Will cause no visual effects, and screen rumbling will be disabled * Thunder: Lightning effects in the room will speed up animation.However no actual deadly effects will happen. To do an under hang style lightning walls effect. you will need to add an "ElectricDeath" room effect with a 100% modifier. Rain Intensity: Increases or decrease how hard the rain will impact the player. Default is 100%. Lower amounts will eventually not kill the player, but instead only hamper their jumps. Rumble Intensity Similar to rain intensity, Controls the screen shake of the room when the rain timer expires. This does not apply to rooms with a G.O of "none", as by default those will not shake anyway. Ceiling Drips: Controls how wet a room is. The higher the value, the more drips will spawn. This will only apply for a few moments at the beginning of a cycle, unless "Wet terrain" is turned on. Waves: Speed, length, and amplitude of water waves. Allows you to make bodies of water behave like an ocean. Clouds: Changes the cloud cover of an area. Will be forced to 100% when the room has the sun disabled. ( This is changed in the official editor when exporting a level. ) Grime: Creates an oil like film over the edges and raised bits of tiles. Also causes minor distortions on the screen. Random Item Density: Controls how often rocks will spawn on the ground of the room. Random Item Spear Percent: How often those random rocks will be spears. Water Light: The modified intensity of light sources placed underwater. Palette Menu Palette: Rooms in rainworld use palettes to decide how they draw on screen. These colors can be changed during run time and easily modified and saved to tweak rooms on the fly. By default there are 35 palettes in vanilla rainworld. However more can be added through modding. Effect color A/B: Controls the palette of effects applied from the official editor. The official editor can paint effects to use one of these palettes specifically. Allowing you to draw plants using palette A, and daddy corruption using palette B, to name an example. Both palettes can be configured like the normal palette menu. Fade Palette: Changing this from "none" will enable a percent slider for every camera in the room, and will allow you to select a secondary palette. These sliders will allow you to fade between the primary palette, and this secondary fade palette. Allowing you to do visual transitions as you progress through rooms, or to simply create a blended set of colors between two specific palettes. The image on the right shows a fade at 0%, 50% and 100%. Slowly changing the room's colors between the two palettes based on the slider. Effects Library This menu will allow you to select various effects you want to happen in a room. However, most of these will require the room to be saved, and then reloaded. Simply dying, and returning to the room will do this. Clicking an effect in this menu will add it, and again will remove it. Most effects require a save + reload, so do not be surprised if the effect does not show up at all when you add it at first! ''Note: Some effects are mutually exclusive - if multiple of these effects are applied, not all of them will work properly. Some of them are partially compatible, but most of them override entirely. The order of these is the priority - effects that are higher in the list will override lower ones. '' SkyBloom, SkyAndLightBloom, Lightning, LightBurn, Fog, Bloom, VoidMeltCategory:Dev Tools